


mumble

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It’s late when Steve gets home
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	mumble

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble icon challenge day 19 sleepy

Depending on what way you look at it, it’s either very late or very early by the time Steve gets home. Being as he’s been awake for almost forty-eight hours, he’s going for late and he’s glad he gave the team tomorrow off - being the boss sometimes has its advantages. 

It’s all he can do to make his way up the stairs but when he opens his bedroom door, he actually smiles. Because in the dim light, he can see Noelani facing the door, like she’d fallen asleep waiting for him. Her breathing is deep and even and she doesn’t stir as he strips off his clothes, dumping them in the laundry basket, before slipping in beside her. 

Only when his arm slides around her waist does she inhale deeply, her head turning towards him. “You’re home...” 

It’s a sleepy mumble, she’s barely a quarter awake. Nuzzling into her shoulder, he squeezes her tight as he presses a kiss there. “Yeah, sweetheart, I’m home.” Another kiss. “Go back to sleep.” 

There’s a throaty hum but she’s asleep again before she finishes the noise. 

Grinning, Steve presses his body close to hers and closes his eyes. 

He’s asleep in no time.


End file.
